Revan&ExileTwins Chronicles Book I:The Early Years
by Darth Raven
Summary: An adverse version of Kotor that involes both male and female aspects of the game as the female revan tells the storyfrom childhood to after the starforge


**Revan and Exile Twins Chronicles Book I: The Early Years**

_**Told By Raven Star (Revan's Twin Sister**_**&**

_**Told By Kira Arron (Kiro's Twin Sister)**_

_I am Revan's Twin sister (In early accounts_

_we had different names then that of _

_later on). and I am Kiro's Twin sister_

_this is record of our brother's lives_

_and our journeys with them._

_This is a record of our lives _

_before the Mandalorian Wars._

**Chapter 1: Our Beginning and the Meeting of Some New Friends**

On the planet of Onderon on its moon called Dxun in some not well known clan lived a couple who married for a very long time. They had been childless for most of marriage. Then one day when they had given up all hope of having a child of their own. The wife had become pregnant with us. The man was very excited. They went to Onderon to the city of Isis to find out what the baby was. They went to a doctor named Dhagon Gent because he was only doctor that see their kind. They were very rich the expectant mother would receive the finest care. The place was nicely clean up for them. They had waited for hours when he finally came in.

"What do owe the pleasure of this visit I do not get many of your kind here" He commented.

"We wanted to know if baby was healthy and to see what the baby is" answered our father.

"all right let make preparations and we will get started" he replied.

He prepared the analysis machine and you could see the both of us there. He looked surprised and said "Oh my goodness you two have quite a handful here because you have one of each".

"Whoa I have a son and daughter." Our father replied excitedly.

"Well what should we name them" our father asked our mother as they walked back to the ship.

"Well I would like to name the girl Kyla and how about Kylo for the boy if that's ok with you dear" our mother answered.

"Hmm those sound like perfect names for twins. They go together so nicely" our father replied as he helped our mother into the ship and got in himself.

"Well at least we both got what we both wanted. You know I have always wanted a daughter and I know you always wanted a son "our mother replied.

"Yes I that is true I now have son to keep our family alive' our father replied happily.

Our father helped our mother out of the ship and into the house. After she all settled in our father had went to tell everyone the news of our soon coming into the world. Seeing how mom was so old she had a difficult pregnancy and spent most time in bed. Father was so concerned about her and did everything he to care for her. It was soon time for us to be born. Father placed back and forth waiting when twelve hours later My bother Kylo was born and the midwife came out and announced "congratulations you have son".

Then four hours later I was born but this took and awful tow on our mother and she died and the midwife came out and announced "Congratulations you have a daughter but I am afraid we lost the mother".

Saddened our mother's death but he still kept his promised and named us Kylo and Kyla. My brother had his power since birth and so did I but my brother was stronger in the force than me than me. Even though our father never quite understood our powers he loved with all his heart.

We had lived a happy life with our for three years now and on our third birthday our father had brought over his best friend who a had a lot children but the ones that caught our eyes were the two three year old twins that sitting across from us in our little area we sitting away all they others. Our father came over and said "This s Kiro and Kira play nice with them you guys will be spending a lot time together".

As we playing with our new friends we over heard our parents talking about our futures and what to become of us all. The was discussion of our future marriage to Kiro and Kira. None of understood what it meant.


End file.
